


This? This is...my boyfriend?

by FunkyRacoon



Series: The Boyfriend Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Derek, This all started because of you Miguel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “Whose that?”Spinning his chair around, Stiles looked at where Derek was camping out on the other chair Stiles had in his room, the dictionary open and sitting in his lap. The werewolf looked up with a stern face and gave Stiles a look that said, ‘Tell him who I am and I’ll kill you both’. Stiles gave a small jerk of his head like it was a nod, because he really didn’t feel like dying right now, he had yet to accomplish all of his dreams in life and he wasn’t going to be stopped by some asshole werewolf. So he came up with the quickest lie he could think about.“This is Miguel…my boyfriend.”





	This? This is...my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would have been a really funny au where instead of saying cousin, Stiles said boyfriend and it started a bunch of rumors.
> 
> EDIT: New notes at the bottom!

“Whose that?”

Spinning his chair around, Stiles looked at where Derek was camping out on the other chair Stiles had in his room, the dictionary open and sitting in his lap. The werewolf looked up with a stern face and gave Stiles a look that said, ‘Tell him who I am and I’ll kill you both’. Stiles gave a small jerk of his head like it was a nod, because he really didn’t feel like dying right now, he had yet to accomplish all of his dreams in life and he wasn’t going to be stopped by some asshole werewolf. So he came up with the quickest lie he could think about.

“This is Miguel…my boyfriend.”

Danny totally knew he was lying and looked completely skeptical now, “Your boyfriend…really? Uh-huh. You’re not into men Stiles.”

Stiles gawked at that, “I could be. I like to keep all doors open for women and men alike.”

“You’re not gay. And that’s totally not your boyfriend.”

Now Stiles was just getting a little pissed at this, of course sun kissed, golden boy would think Stiles couldn’t bag someone as godly as Derek. Even Stiles knew he couldn’t, but that didn’t mean Danny had to rub his face into the dirt. Frowning at Danny, Stiles hadn’t even noticed that Derek had stood up and was suddenly standing right next to him until a warm, large hand landed on his shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze.

“It’s rude of you to assume someone’s sexuality. How would you feel if people thought you were straight and girls flirted with you?” Derek said.

Danny looked. Little taken aback by that comment, “I wouldn’t like it…but I mean-“

“We’re dating. And yes I know Stiles doesn’t exactly look like my type, but he means something to me. So next time, keep the comments to yourself.”

Wow, Stiles thought to himself, Derek’s pretty hot when he’s trying to protect me from stereotypical asses. Sitting up a little straighter, Stiles grinned up at Derek who just kept that murderous look on his face as he continued to stare down Danny. “Thanks, Sourwolf.” He smiled, and he pecked Derek’s cheek. HOLY SHIT! He just went up and pecked his cheek like it was the most normal thing he’s done all day, god now Derek was going to really kill him wasn’t he. Stiles grave was going to say, ‘Here lies Stiles Stilinski, died from his own idiocy’. Well there goes his plans of winning the Field Medal award before Lydia.

“Uh, sorry man….is that blood on your shirt?” Danny squinted as if he didn’t have perfect eyesight, and Stiles was suddenly freaking out again.

“He gets nose bleeds sometimes. Miguel, I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts.” Stiles smiled weakly, pleading for Derek not to kill them both and leave.

Derek huffed, rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off and-oh my god, it was like watching sex on legs, call the police on this man! Stiles had been questioning his sexuality recently but now it was very much confirmed that he really was into unattainable hot girls AND guys. Wow, he’s going to die alone. Instead of looking for a shirt, Derek tossed it into the clothes hamper Stiles had in his room, before dropping down on his bed like it was the most natural thing ever. And damn, Derek looked great in his bed-and good lord he needed to stop before he got a raging boner, Stiles wondered frightend if werewolves could smell arousal and decided if they could Derek could kill him later.

Clearing his throat, Stiles turned around and got Danny back on track so he could just hurry up and speed up his death.

Later, Derek didn’t kill him, instead he just gave Stiles a single grunt before leaping out his window. “Your welcome!” Stiles yelled out the window. “God, it’s like you were raised by wolves.”

He totally laughed at his joke, and then passed out on his bed which smelled like Derek.

~~

Later, Stiles would give past self for the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing, because suddenly Danny deemed him to be his gay brother or something and Stiles found himself sitting with Danny during lunch now. Listening to Danny complain about his own asshole boyfriend, which Stiles-even though he was pretend dating Derek-could totally understand because Derek was indeed a massive dick himself. Hell, both Jackson and Scott seemed to notice their new gay friendship and neither one of them were ok with it it seemed. Jackson just growled at Stiles and told him to fuck off, which Stiles snapped back at him before scurrying away when it looked like Jackson was going to kill him. So, Stiles found himself now having a pretend boyfriend, Danny’s new gay friend, and running from Creepy Murderer Peter at the end of the week. Oh, let’s not forget that Allison’s aunt Kate was terrifying and totally creepy.

Also, apparently Danny kept finding Derek and Stiles in…compromising situations.

Like when Derek passed out in front of his car…in the front of the school.

“Fuck your heavy.” Stiles groaned as Scott helped him drag Derek’s werewolf ass into the passenger seat of his Jeep.

“Keep him alive, and I’ll go get the bullet.” Was all Scott said before rushing away towards his girlfriend, “Wait! No-Scott! Damn it.”

“Stiles…”Derek groaned, looking pale as hell.

And then, like Stiles day needed to get worse, Danny showed up next to him, “Is your boyfriend ok? He looks pale…”

“Uh…we’ve been kind of fighting, and he got drunk-sorry, I should really take him to the hospital. Or like…his place so I can dump his stupid ass.” Stiles explained, fumbling with his keys because suddenly Jackson was storming towards his Jeep. “Bye Danny!”

“Be safe!” Was all he heard Danny yell, he probably said something else, along the lines of angry sex helps a lot which Stiles totally didn’t want to think about having angry. Naked. Hot. Sex. With Derek. 

Right now.

He really didn’t. But his mind thought otherwise, and Stiles whined as he hit his head against the steering wheel before pulling onto the road.

The next day at lunch, Danny had sat down right next to Stiles and popped the bubble, “So, did you dump Miguel?”

“Miguel?” Scott said, looking between the two with pure confusion. “Wait. Your gay?”

“No, I didn’t dump him. We got into a fight and made up.” Stiles lied early. Who knew having a fake boyfriend was so easy to lie about. 

“Was it hot sex?”

Ok, now he was choking on his milk. “YEs!” He wheezed when he got control over his breathing, glaring at Danny who was just giving him a shit eating grin.

“Stiles had sex? With a person?” Jackson asked, looking like he had just stepped into the Twilight Zone.

“When did he get a boyfriend?” Was all Lydia had to say.

“His boyfriends hot.” Danny started, looking a little whimsical as if HE was imagining himself with Stiles fake boyfriend, Scott just look scandalized. “He looks like a Greek god, and I’m super jealous I didn’t get a piece of that ass. Miguel is fucking sexy.”

Jackson and Lydia were now staring at Stiles like he committed murder-maybe? Or maybe they were looking at Danny like he was insane, it was one or the other he wasn’t really sure anymore. On the other hand, Scott just looked like a wounded puppy.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gay? Or had a boyfriend?” The sad werewolf finally asked.

“Uh-“ Stiles coughed, “It’s kind of new, and…I was scared. I mean, when did you want me to tell you, in the middle of lacrosse practice. Oh by the way Scott. I just found out that I swing both ways, and may have a really hot boyfriend I like to keep to myself. I mean fuck, dude! You’ve been really caught up with Allison, I just didn’t wanna ruin the honeymoon between you too.”

He was a little angry now, at himself or at everyone sitting at the table he wasn’t too sure.

“Well, that settles it. Stiles, your coming on a double date with me and Jackson. Bring Miguel to The Jungle, Friday night around 9. Oh, and we’re going shopping on Wednesday. You need a whole new wardrobe if you’re going dancing with this supposed boyfriend.” Lydia stated in her ‘as a matter of fact’ voice.

“Make it a triple date.” Danny grinned.

Stiles just kind of sat there dumbly, and nodded his head. When school finished, Stiles ignored everyone who tried to talk to him, went around Scott straight towards his Jeep and then drove off like a bat out of Hell. He didn’t realize where he had been driving to until he came up to the old Hale house, now it was nothing more than a burnt out shell of what it use to be. He wondered, briefly what it would be like to grow up with such a large family, he was an only child and growing up his only friend had been Scott so he didn’t really know what it would be like to have so many care and love about you. Grumbling, Stiles jumped out of his Jeep and walked inside of the house, he was kind of expecting Derek to jump out of the corner and scare him into an early death, but when nothing happened Stiles walked over to the couch to lay down on.

He needed some time to think, to focus and what the hell his life had suddenly became too crazy even for him to comprehend. Which ended with him taking a nap, because too much thinking always made him fall asleep, and when he woke up it was to Derek’s angry face looking down at him.

“What are you doing here.” The newly powered up alpha growled at him, that’s right, Derek was an Alpha. Ta-da!

“We have a problem. Lydia wants me to go on a double-no, triple date with my boyfriend Miguel to the club downtown. And she wants to take me shopping. But my boyfriend happens to be you, and no one believes its true except Danny but thats only because he saw us together twice.”

“That sounds more like a personal problem.” The alpha pointed out.

Stiles glared at him, “Kind of…but I mean, you totally owe me for saving your wolfie ass. So just, do a friend a solid and like pretend to be my boyfriend….again. Please?”

Those giant fuzzy eyebrows did something weird along with the rest of Derek’s face and then he asked, “We’re friends?”

“Uh, I mean. I think we are. You practically hid from the cops in my room, and we saved each others asses…like twice. So, I don’t know I guess we are. Do you want to be?”

Derek gave him a look, “When do you want me to pick you up?”

Ok…well it wasn’t a no, and it wasn’t a yes…he could work with this. Totally.

“Friday, before 9 because thats when we’re suppose to meet at The Jungle.” Stiles explained.

Giving him a nod, Derek walked around the couch and pulled out some speakers before hooking up his phone and started playing loud rock music. He then threw off his shirt and fell to the ground and started doing push ups, ignoring the fact that Stiles was staring at him…the whole time. And…god was he screwed, Derek was so stupidly attractive he wanted to gauge his own eyes out, so his fucking dick would stop getting ideas. Breathing out through his nose, Stiles fumbled with his back pack and pulled out his math books and decided fuck it. He was here and he was going to use this time to study. 

Also maybe to watch Derek work out, because hot damn!

~~

Shopping with Lydia was actually really…fun.

Ok, by that he meant she forced him to every store and to try on everything she deemed fit, and wouldn’t listen to Stiles poor plebeian talks as he tried to get her NOT to buy his clothes. She just told him to shut up, and had him walk around carrying the bags. After that he didn’t say a word, and they instead started talking…talking like they were close friends AND he got her to laugh! Lydia Martin laughed at a joke he made. Stiles felt like he should have fallen in love with her again, but he didn’t? He felt satisfied, like he didn’t need to get Lydia’s attention anymore, he just wanted to be her friend now and honestly it felt nice not trying to act like a fool anymore.

Except when Lydia dragged him into Victoria Secret, Stiles had never know his face could turn that shade of red when she held up lace underwear. Oh, but then she had him hold the red Lacey underwear while she went to go try on the four bras she picked out.

“Do I want to know?”

“Fuck! Derek! Don’t scare me like that, you might actually kill me one day.” Stiles yelped, dropping the bags he was carrying. Then he suddenly remembered Derek’s words and blushed even more, “No! They aren’t mine, they’re Lydia’s. She’s taking me shopping and dragged my poor ass her, and wants me to pretty much suffer by carrying around all these lace underwear. I think my masculinity died a little.”

Derek’s mouth did this funny thing, and Stiles realized the man was smiling, like he found Stiles words funny! Holy shit, this day was getting better and worse!

“Laura use to do the same thing to me. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment this one time.” Derek grinned.

Stiles did not, in fact, here a word he said. Instead his mind was frozen on Derek smiling! “Oh my god…” he breathed, his hand coming up to cup Derek’s face, “Your smiling. Do I need to take you to the hospital? Are you ok? I have never seen you smile, this is scary. You’re not going to like break the seven seals and unleash the apocalypse now, are you?”

Derek snorted, “No, Stiles. I am capable of smiling. The world isn’t going to end because I smiled.” And then he was frowning again.

“No!” Stiles cried. “Don’t frown. Please go back to smiling, I like your bunny teeth. They’re cute.”

Someone cleared their throat behind theme and both boys found themselves jumping away from each other, Stiles face getting red again as he turned to look at Lydia. Lydia who was looking Derek up and down like he was an appetizer.

“And who might this be?” She asked. “Is this Miguel?”

“Oh, uh-actually, his name is Derek, Miguel is just a weird inside joke we have. And I forget that people don’t know that, so sometimes I call him Miguel. Sorry, yeah I’ll shut up.” Stiles explain.

“It must be a very interesting inside joke then. So, Derek,” she said the word like she was about to give the man a test, “I’ve been trying to tell Stiles here that he should wear the red skinny jeans I bought for him for our triple date. But he keeps saying he’s going to wear some atrocious old pair of jeans he owns. What do you think?”

Stiles glared at her and then at Derek who was looking at his legs, before he could open his mouth the alpha was already speaking, “You should wear the skinny jeans. You always wear those baggy jeans, and they don’t give your ass any credit.”

His jaw dropped, “Hey! My old jeans are fine!”

“No, I like your ass too much, and you always hide it behind those repulsive thing.” And then Derek was grinning at him, “It’s like you enjoy teasing me by hiding that cute ass of yours. I only get to see it when I take those monsters off of you.”

And well, Stiles brain just kind of short circuited at that, because W h A T!

Lydia was just grinning like she was watching her new favorite soap opera, “Oh no, I think I like your boyfriend more than you, Stiles. He has great taste. You should join us, we haven’t finished shopping yet, and Stiles really needs clothes that aren’t graphic tees.”

Derek shrugged and picked up the bags Stiles had dropped, “Why not. It’s not like I have anything else to do. Maybe you could give me a fashion show, babe.”

God, Stiles heart just fucking soared at that, and he felt his cheeks flush so red he could feel the heat. Or wait, was that his dick that was flushing? He couldn’t think at the moment and just nodded and followed Lydia who was dragging him to the next place. And before he knew it he had an armful of new clothes to try on, and Lydia was pushing him into changing room.

“Chop chop, Stiles! Don’t keep us waiting, or I’ll start telling Derek here some embarrassing preschool stories about you.” He can practically hear the evil smirk in Lydia’s voice. Grumbling, Stiles follows Lydia’s orders and starts stripping himself down to his underwear, grabbing the first pair of jeans and shirt off the rack. The jeans are black and skinny which Stiles hates because it makes him feel like an utter tool when he wears skinny jeans, the shirt is a red short sleeve, its plain but the fabric is killer soft on his skin. Huffing, Stiles walks out of the fitting room and holds his arms out so Lydia can look over him, she just gives him a tsk and then walks around him while messing with the jeans tightness and fixing the shirt on him. And then she has the audacity to mess with his hair which Stiles had decided he want to grow out a couple months ago, then turns to Derek, “What do you think? Go enough for going out to a club?”

Derek tilts his head to the side like he’s actually giving it some thought, when he stands up he looks Stiles up and down again before walking into the fitting room and looks through the clothes he has in there. He comes back out with a pair of dark red jeans, and a black shirt that looks a little bit see through. “Try these on.”

Stiles glares at the both of them before snatching the clothes out of the Alpha’s hands and walking back into the fitting room, when he puts the clothes on he immediately hates them. “I can see my nipples through this shirt.” Stiles grounds out. You can’t really see much, if you were up close and personal and were staring hard enough you could, but the shirt is so tight that his nipples can bee seen. 

“Your going to a club, not a fantasy game night.” Derek comments, which has Stiles jumping and twisting his body around to see Derek leaning against the door frame with that stupid smirk on his face.

“Shut up, Mr. I wear darkness wherever I go.” Stiles growls, crossing his arms over his chest and hissing when he rubs over his nipples. Derek just laughs before walking over to stand behind Stiles, pulling his arms down his sides and staring at him at the window. That stupid smirk is still on his face and his stupid eyes are looking Stiles up and down like he’s a fucking meal.

“Hmm, it looks good, but it’s making you uncomfortable isn’t it.”

“Yes, it fucking is. I can feel the goddamn breeze in here, is this for girls? What the actual fuck, Lydia.” He grumbles, his head falling back when he groans in agony.

When he opens his eyes again Derek is smiling at him, and fuck does that get his heart beating too fast, “What?”

“Nothing.” Derek grins, before walking out of the room, not before throwing a shirt at Stiles face. Groaning, Stiles goes through three more outfits before Lydia decides she’s done shopping, Derek ask them if they want to get some ice cream at the Dairy Queen in the cafeteria in the mall. And then! The alpha has he audacity to be nice and pay for all of their ice creams, and even lets Stiles snatch bites from his only to snatch bites from Stiles wonderful Reeses cup ice cream. They both get into a little spoon fight only to freeze when they hear the click of a camera going off, looking up Stiles sees a smirking Lydia with her phone in her hand.

“A picture. Really?” Stiles grumbles, snagging another bite from Derek’s ice cream before eating his own.

“Oh yeah, now I have all the proof that your boyfriend is real, and that you two are the cutest thing ever. I’m actually a little jealous myself.” She smirks.

“I feel like this is some weird form of blackmail.” Derek comments, throwing an arm over Stiles shoulder and pulling him into his side so their both pressed up against one another. Stiles grins and totally doesn’t melt in those massive biceps. “Knowing Lydia, it probably is.” Stiles replies.

“Well I’m off boys, it was nice meeting you Derek. I can’t wait to see you both on Friday, and Stiles, don’t even think about squirming your way out of this. OR else.” She then gives them a smile and throws her hair over her shoulder as she walks away.

Derek chuckles and says, “I’m actually kind of scared to ask what she means by ‘or else’.” 

Stiles goes to respond but then stops when he notices that he’s still pressed up against Derek, the man hadn’t even removed his arms from him and they’re still cuddling against the back of the booth. He decides not to freak about it right now, since Derek decides to snatch a bit from his ice cream again. After they finish their ice cream, Derek continues to carry the bags out to his Camaro and drives Stile some, along the way he lets Stiles mess with the radio channel and listens to his terrible singing as the ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ plays on the radio. Hello Stiles actually stops when he hears Derek singing along, and their both smiling at each other like idiots.

“See you on Friday!” Stiles calls after Derek as the wolf pulls out of his driveway.

That night, Stiles doesn’t think about the way Derek was looking at him in the dressing room, doesn’t think about those arms wrapped around him, or Derek’s smile. Dereks’ smile….god, he has a beautiful smile. Stiles kind of wants to weep because only he got to see that smile, and he feels like he’s going to melt, because uuuuugh that smile. He ends up falling asleep to daydreaming about Derek’s smile, and when he wakes up he just feels too damn happy to let any bad mood try and get to him. Hell he even puts on one of the outfits Lydia bought him, and gets to school earlier than usual.

Except, suddenly everyone in school knows he’s dating someone named Derek, and according to rumors and said by Lydia, ‘Looks like a fucking god, I wanted to climb the man like a tree when I first saw him. But Stiles and him are so cute together. They’re like a married couple, its disgusting and cute.’ Which has every girl and some guys giving Stiles funny looks all day, or they come up to him and ask for pictures of his supposed boyfriend, which Stiles lies and says they don’t take pictures together because Derek is camera shy and spends hours fussing with his hair. Which apparently has their hearts melting as they talk about how they wish their boyfriend was that sweet.

By lunch, Stiles is kind of tired of the whole shebang, and when he sits down he notices that Jackson looks kind of murderous today.

“I can’t believe you got to go shopping with them both.” Danny whines, “Did you at least get a peak of what’s under the shirt? I only saw it once and I felt like it was a gift from God.”

Lydia just smirks, “No, he wasn’t the one doing the changing, but next time I will definitely get him half naked. But ugh, they were so cute together, and then Derek bought us ice cream at the end.”

Allison and Scott both start choking, and then look at Stiles like he’s insane.

“Dude! Your dating Derek!”

“Uh-“

“He’s such an asshole.” Allison frowns at him and then gives him this weird judgmental look.

Stiles bites his bottom lip before responding, “He’s not that big of an asshole.” 

“He totally is! I can’t believe your dating him, it’s Derek!”

Stiles glares at the both of them, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on Stiles. Do you really think he wants to date you? He’s probably just using you.”

And that…that actually really hurts. Standing to his feet, Stiles glares down at Scott who is giving him his hurt puppy look, “You don’t know the first thing about Derek, so I suggest you stop talking badly about my boyfriend before I punch you in the face.”

“All I’m saying is that Derek’s bad news, Stiles. He’s fucked up and-“

“Of course he’s fucked up! His fucking family was murdered in a fire, his uncle killed his sister and then turned out to be a murderer himself. What do you expect him to be all kumbaiya and just keep moving on with sunshine and smiles? Scott, his whole life is shit, at least let him have one good thing!” After that, Stiles storms off from the cafeteria, ignoring all the people staring at him when he leaves. Thursday flies by like a blur along with Friday and suddenly Stiles is home, and it’s almost twenty minutes from nine, and he’s not sure what to wear for the triple date. He knows it’s not really real, but still, he wants to at least pretend it is. Besides, give it a couple more weeks and then Stiles will pretend they broke up and everything will be fine.

“I like the button up shirt Lydia got you from Forever 21.” 

“JESUS!” Stiles jumps, tripping over his feet and landing on his ass as he looks over to where Derek is perched on his windowsill.

“Fuck! Will you stop with the whole Edward Cullin thing with my window.” Stiles snaps, grabbing Derek’s hand as the alpha helps him up to his feet. “And I can pick my clothes out for myself. Thank you very much.”

Derek just raises one of those disastrously beautiful eyebrows at him, “It’s already nine fifteen.”

“Oh shit! Why didn’t you call me-oh wait…you don’t my number.” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and frowns, “I don’t know what to where.”

Snorting, Derek walks over and tosses the pair of red skinny jeans and the button up shirt he was talking about, crossing his arms as he watches Stiles switch shirts. “Uh, dude. Little privacy?”

“Meet me out front. And try and put a comb through your hair.” Derek tells him before jumping out the window again. Like the child he is, Stiles ticks his tongue out at Derek’s retreating form before slipping out of his pants to change. When he’s finished he doesn’t end up running a comb through his hair, before running down the stairs and slapping a note on the counter to tell his dad that he’ll be out late tonight before running out the door to jump into the passenger side of the Camaro. Derek smirks at him and then pulls out of the driveway to head towards the club, they’re both silent the whole drive which is nice because it gives Stiles time to take a short nap.

He wakes up when Derek parks, and then jumps out the car and to Derek’s side to grab the mans hand, “I hope this isn’t too weird. Sorry, for dragging you into this mess.”

“It’s ok.” Derek says, and just like that they’re walking into he club. The bouncer sends Stiles a questioning look, but one menacing glare from Derek has the man opening the door up for the both of them.

They find the group sitting at a both, Danny’s already making out with his boyfriend but they stop when Lydia clears her throat. Rubbing the back of his neck as he sits down, Derek sets a hand on his neck and squeezes it before pulling Stiles pressed against his side again. Lydia and Stiles spike up a conversation with one another, Derek remaining silent the whole time and has a hand playing with Stiles hair while he nurses the beer in his hand. Stiles remembers when Scott told him that alcohol doesn’t work on werewolves, so Derek must be blending in with the whole ‘human boyfriend’ thing. The conversation comes to a stop when on of the bartenders sets a drink down in front of Stiles.

“Oh, I didn’t order this.” Stiles says in confusion.

“It’s from the gentlemen over there.”

Looking over Stiles sees a group of four men all smirking and winking at him, blushing Stiles ducks his head and freezes when he hears Derek growl under his breath. He hands the bartender the drink back, “Give it back to them, and tell them to keep their eyes to themselves. Or else.”

Nodding her head the bartender disappear and Stiles grins a little to himself, leaning into Derek’s possessive arm around him. It’s actually really nice having a possessive fake werewolf boyfriend, he kind of wishes this were real but Derek probably is just annoyed he had to come here in the first place. Danny and his boyfriend tell them that they’re going out to dance and then leave the booth, which Lydia follows after with a grumbling Jackson. Jumping a little when he feels fingers slide through his hair, Stiles turns his head to look at Derek who’s gazing back at him.

“You wanna go dance?” The alpha ask, which has Stiles blushing and during his head.

“Uh, dude, I don’t want to torture you further.” He tells him back.

“I want you to have fun, this is a date after all. Come on.” And with that he’s being dragged onto the dance floor.

“Wait. I’m not really a good dancer, I actually punched Scott this one time when we were playing Just Dance.” Stiles whines, trying to get Derek to give p on the whole dancing scheme.

Derek just gives him a smirk that has Stiles knees going wobbly, “Don’t worry I’ll teach you.” He turns Stiles around and pulls him towards his chest so Stile snack is against it. Those large hands are placed on his waist, and Derek’s hips start moving them back and forth like their drifting in the sea together. “Follow the beat, can you feel it?” 

Derek sets a hand on Stiles chest which has his throat going dry, not trusting his voice Stiles opts to just nod his head which has him continuing as he bobs his head with the thrumming beat surrounding them. Stiles finds himself going along with the beat, Derek’s hips swaying with his as they both bump and sway against each other, hot breath breathing down his neck that has his hands standing up. He gets so lost in the music and in Derek’s arms that he doesn’t notice the eyes staring at the both of them, until Derek is growling quietly under his breath and then suddenly there are warm lips on his neck. Gasping, Stiles shudders under those warm lips on his neck and the hot breath,

“Der-“

“Sssh, they’re watching us. I want them to know they can’t have you, they’ve had their eyes on you all night and its got my wolf all riled up now.” The alpha growls, yanking Stiles closer to him. Stiles groans as he feels Dereks’ interest press up against his ass.

“Those guys from earlier?”

Derek hums in confirmation, “They want you. I can smell the arousal pouring out of them, but they can’t have you. Because your mine, Stiles.”

Stiles gawks a little, because honestly, what the fuck? Does Derek actually want to date him? Or is this some weird territorial thing about being alpha now. Swallowing, Stiles spins around in Derek’s arms and throws all hope out the window as he leans up and kisses the man, Derek growls and pulls him closer as they keep kissing. A hand slides down and grabs Stiles ass, pulling him as close together as they both can get while Stiles mewls quietly into Dereks mouth. Grunting, Derek presses his tongue into Stiles mouth both of them groaning as they explore one another mouth, Stiles can practically feel the pre come dripping from his leaking cock. Derek spreads his legs out and shoves one of his legs between Stiles, letting the teenager rut against his thigh as they continue to bob and sway along with the music. Grunts and groans getting lost in the crowd of loud partygoers. The moment feels like they’ve been kissing for hours, but was really minutes, Derek pulls back and runs his thumb over Stiles wet lips, giving him a feral grin before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the club and back to his car where he pushes Stiles up against the door to attack his lips again, Stiles moans and grabs at every part of Derek’s body that he can get to. 

A hand slipping under the older mans shirt to touch the skin beneath it, Stiles feels like he could cum from just running his hand over those glorious abs. Moaning, Derek releases Stiles lips from his own and start licking and nipping against his neck, lips sucking over his pale skin and Stiles just knows theres going to be a very large mark there tomorrow. Huffing, Stiles pinches one of Derek’s nipples which has the alpha werewolf crumple on him, groaning loudly as he bucks his hips against Stiles own.

“Maybe we should take this to a bed.” Stiles smirks, running his fingers through Dereks’ hair which has the man rumbling with pleasure. 

“Fuck, ok.” Derek groans, yanking his keys out of his pockets and opening the door for Stiles, when he gets in the other side a hand comes down to palm the massive bulge in his pants. The alpha groans before snatching his hands away as he starts up the car and tears out of the parking lot at the club.

~~

Waking up in a groggy state, Stiles groans as he feels his whole body submerged under some hot blanket, when he blinks and shakes his head he realizes that said blanket is actually Dereks’ arms wrapped around him. The alpha werewolf is laying naked in bed next to Stiles, his body almost covering all of Stiles while his face is pressed up against Stiles neck puffs of warm breath tickling the hairs there. Humming as he remembers the fun they had last night Stiles grins to himself, a hand coming up to pet Derek’s hair because he can apparently do that now, and he will pet Derek’s hair, his face, his abs, his…everything now. Now that they’re finally together! For real!

Grinning, Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek, jumping when he hears someone giggling in the room. Looking over the older mans back he sees some teenagers standing in Derek’s room, giggling as they look at the both of them. Scrunching his face up, Stiles slaps Derek’s back, “Dude, what the hell! I thought you said we were alone! Who are these people?”

A growl is his answer, Derek lifts his head up and grunts when he sees the group of teenagers grinning at him. “Hey Der, we see you finally got with someone last night. Have fun? I know I am, I’m just dying to meet the cutie in your bed.” The blonde girl grins, shaking a phone in her hand like she’s hold something over their heads.

“Erica, get out.” Derek snarls, flashing his red eyes at them, the teenagers flash yellow eyes in response all of them giggling as they leave the alphas room. Grumbling, Derek pulls Stiles closer into his arms so they’re pressed up against each other again, throwing a leg over Stiles waist to keep him protected from anyones sight. “Mine.” The alpha grunts as he shoves his face against Stiles neck and inhales heavily.

“Ok…so, you got yourself some betas. That’s cool. Guess you’ll have to introduce me at breakfast, because I really want to make sure Erica doesn’t have naked pictures of me.” Stiles said with worry in his voice. The alpha with all his use of words and making senates just grunts in response, opening his mouth to start sucking on an already dark hickie on his neck, groaning Stiles tilts his head to the side to give Derek better access to his skin. Pleased, Derek growls under his breath and spends another ten minutes sucking bruises against Stiles bare skin, the teenager moaning and squirming beneath him before they both jump at a knock on the door.

“Are you two going to have sex again, or are you going to come have breakfast like a normal person?” One of the boy betas says from the other side of the door. “Derek we wanna go to IHoP!”

“Coming!” Stiles calls back, pushing Derek off of him and ignoring the alphas growls. “I’m stealing clothes from you.”

Opening one of Derek’s drawers, he pulls out a green Henley and sweatpants that he has to roll the top twice so they stop slipping down his waist, after he pulls on the boxers on the ground. Turning around he sees Derek watching him the entire time, the alpha’s cock twitching with interest when Stiles eyes are drawn downwards. Smirking, Stiles walks over and stands between Derek’s thighs, cupping the older mans face he presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Come on, Sourwolf. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and we’re not missing it. Afterwards we have as much sex as you want.”

Grunting, Derek pulls Stiles back down for another kiss before following after him and pulling on some clothes, he growls at the smirking betas downstairs and then introduces them to Stiles. Grabbing Stiles hand Derek takes the pack to IHop where Erica and Stiles proceed to break three spoons, and they get kicked out from ‘being disruptive’. Later that evening, Stiles and Derek curl up on the couch together while the betas put a movie on, and Stiles falls asleep in Derek’s arms.

~~

“Who’s this?” Agent McAssface ask Stiles when he sees Stiles walking in with a de-aged Derek, who has no memory of his pack.

“This…is Miguel…my boyfriend.” Stiles lies, well, half lies. Which now he kind of wishes he said cousin, because de-aged Derek gives him a funny look and his nostrils flare, before suddenly giving Stiles a smirk. 

“I’m from Mexico.” De-aged Derek lies back.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> Still working on that Crazy Rich Asians Sterek au along with a Supernatural/Teen Wolf crossover of 3b, because I love angst and void!Stiles!!
> 
> EDIT: For those of you who are asking, YES! There will be a continuation of this with de-aged Derek and Stiles!! But it's going to take a bit because it suddenly has more plot and grew legs and just kind of ran off...
> 
> In the mean time if any of ya'll want to come chat about Sterek on Tumblr or twitter pls do!!  
> My Tumblr is funkyracoon and my twitter is RAW_tanuki!


End file.
